Otros caminos
by Otherside1221
Summary: Santana debía alejarse de ella. No podía salir si seguía atrapada en aquella bailarina.
1. Chapter 1

Ella estaba sentada boca arriba mirando el techo de su cuarto. Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la palma de sus manos. El piso estaba frío, y empezaba a sentir como su cuerpo se incomodaba con cada segundo. Había dejado todo atrás. Ese era tal vez el último día que estaba en ese apartamento, y sus recuerdos, poco a poco, fueron llegando.

Aquella melena rubia llegó a su mente, y sin pensarlo, sonrío ante la imagen. La extrañaba, de eso no había duda. Se levantó, estiro un poco su cuerpo y dirigió sus pasos hacia una caja pequeña y liviana, a comparación de las otras que estaba en la puerta. En su interior guardaba un álbum fotográfico, lleno de momentos. Aquella pelinegra dudo un segundo, pero acto seguido, dejó la caja donde estaba. No quería recordar nada en ese momento.

Cuando el bus de mudanza llegó a su casa, ella organizó todo para que le fuera más fácil al encargado bajar las cosas. Miró un momento hacia el interior de ese hogar, examinó cada rincón de ese espacio que sabía de memoria, suspiró cuando cerró la puerta. No había marcha atrás. Dejó la llave en recepción, habló con el joven que bajaba sus pertenencias, y sonrío cuando él aceptó llevarla a su nueva casa. Algunas cosas no cambiaban, eso era bueno.

Cuando acomodó las cosas más importantes, se tragó un litro de agua, mientras sentía como una fina capa de sudor le cubría la frente. Se llevó sus manos a los bolsillos, y de uno de ellos sacó un cigarrillo de su caja, lo encendió y le dio una calada. Se acercó a la ventana, miró a la ciudad, y se preguntó si en alguna de aquellas lucecitas se encontraba ella. De inmediato volteó la mirada. No podía permitirse pensar en eso ahora, por algo se había ido, y no quería volver a ese agujero negro. Dejó que el humo invadiera su vista. Se acostó en el piso, subió la mirada por la pared hasta llegar al punto que quería, dejó su vista perdida en el techo, su nuevo techo.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el momento. Su mano se estiró hasta alcanzarlo, y ahogó un grito de frustración cuando contestó.

-Santana, ¿dónde has estado metida? – Reconoció la voz de inmediato. Sabía que pronto la llamaría, pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-Necesitaba un cambio, así que me fui por un tiempo.-

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.-

-Quinn, estoy en algún lugar del mundo, rehaciendo mi vida. Deja de preocuparte.- Santana sabía que su amiga la llamaba para saber cómo estaba, pero no quería darle explicaciones a nadie, en especial a alguien que tuviese contacto con aquella ojizarca.

-Brittany ha estado preguntando por ti.- Le soltó Quinn.

-No quiero saberlo.-

-Santana, tienes que venir a…-

-No regresaré.-

Cortó la comunicación y apagó el aparato. Sabía que Quinn no dejaría de llamarla hasta que contestara, y no quería tener el zumbido de su celular invadiendo su casa, resonando entre las paredes. De repente, Santana se sintió pequeña y débil. Se acostó en la cama y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada. Sin darse cuenta estaba llorando.

-Maldición.- Susurró a la nada.


	2. Chapter 2

El sonido lejano de una alarma la despertó, mientras en su ventana se posaban los primeros rayos de sol. Sus piernas actuaron de forma automática. Santana caminó hasta la cocina, dejó preparando chocolate con pan tostado mientras se arreglaba para salir.

El sonido de la selva humana la invadió mientras recorría su nueva ciudad. Aún no podía creer todo lo que había vivido la semana pasada.

Brittany aún seguía en su mente, algo que incluso ella sabía que iba a pasar. La distancia, por mucho que ayudara a apaciguar sus sentimientos, no los mataba. Era como esperar que un cubo de hielo acabara con un incendio forestal.

Llegó a su destino: una universidad pública, cuya carta de aceptación había sido la excusa perfecta para retirarse de Lima. No quería levantar sospechas, ni quería que todos supiesen lo débil que había sido, lo frágil que en realidad era. No quería cumplir la condena de ver como aquella bailarina danzaba melodías románticas con alguien más. Con un ligero movimiento de mano desechó esos pensamientos. Su mirada se posó en los estudiantes que aún estaban en la universidad, descubrió a varias personas que llamaron su atención. Sonrío a algunos, miró a otros cuantos, pero no habló con nadie.

La oficina del rector se hallaba bastante alejada de la entrada, así que llegó con quince minutos de retraso. No tenía opción. No era Brittany para inventar una máquina del tiempo.

Se detuvo en la puerta. Tocó. Esperó a que le dieran permiso de entrar. Entró. Se sentó y miró al rector: un hombre canoso, pero con ojos claros, casi tan claros como los de…

Santana sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de olvidar ese nombre.

Sebastian Simmons se presentó. Habló durante media hora acerca del campus, de lo beneficios y de las asignaturas. Santana sólo escuchaba a medias. Su mirada se posó en las hojas que bailaban en la ventana, justo detrás del señor Simmons. Cuando el rector acabó de hablar, le dio la bienvenida a la morena, le dijo que no dudará si en algún momento tenía alguna duda, después la dejó marchar.

_Genial. _Pensó de forma sarcástica. Tenía una semana de vacaciones, después tendría que imprimir su horario y revisar las clases. No había comprado cosas costosas, y tenía que conseguir algún trabajo.

De camino a su casa reparó en un letrero pegado al vidrio de un café.

**SE NECESITA PERSONAL. **

Le pareció algo serio para un café, pero entró de todas formas; no tenía nada que perder.

Cuando abrió la puerta una campanita anunció su llegada. Una señorita joven, de pelo negro y estatura pequeña, se acercó y le preguntó si quería algo. Santana le respondió que venía por el letrero. Cinco minutos más tarde conoció al gerente, y este le dio el visto bueno.

_No ha sido tan difícil. _Pensó._ Sólo tuve que responder unas cuantas preguntas y listo._

El ambiente del café era agradable. Ese olor siempre le había gustado a Santana, desde pequeña cuando, en sus vacaciones, visitaba a su abuela y le pedía que le mostrara cómo moler el café.

De repente recordó el día que le había declarado a su adorada abuela sus gustos hacia las chicas, y específicamente, el amor que sentía hacía Brittany. _Cuando estoy con Brittany, finalmente entiendo lo que las personas dicen cuando hablan de amor. _No había vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces, y eso le dolía demasiado.

-No importa, puedes hacer esto.- Susurró para sí misma.

Salió del local con una sonrisa en su rostro, al menos era un avance. Intentó caminar hasta su casa, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer algún local o alguna dirección, pero se rindió y siguió caminando. _Esto tendrá que llevarme a alguna parte, _pensó. No paró hasta llegar a un puente, al lado de éste se encontraba un local donde vendían bicicletas. Miró de reojo los precios y encontró algunas bicicletas que estaban al alcance del dinero acumulado en su billetera. Se acercó a un hombre adulto y le pidió que le mostrara algunas de sus mercancías, el señor sonrió cuando la vio, y le indicó algunas bicicletas, a Santana le llamó la atención una que estaba en un rincón, empolvada y oxidada. _Te entiendo, _le dijo mentalmente a la bicicleta. Minutos después salió manejando aquel objeto viejo, y sonrió cuando imaginó que había rescatado aquella cosa tridimensional. Al menos la iba a cuidar bien.

Después de haber recorrido casi veinte kilómetros y de haber preguntado a todo tipo de personas la dirección de su residencia, logró llegar a su destino. Guardó la bicicleta en un pequeño cuarto y se durmió apenas tocó la almohada, sin recordar que tenía un celular apagado debajo de la cama, sin pensar en Quinn, en Brittany ni en ninguno de sus compañeros.

**Perdón por la tardanza…es mi primer fanfic…**

**¡Me gustaría saber que piensan!**


End file.
